Helper Syndrome
by sarcasticdork
Summary: "Now that you mention it…I don't really know why. Somehow it just made sense to me. Yang is someone who likes to take care of others. I think that's just in her nature."


Team Rwby had decided to spend their free Saturday in Vale's park. Blake searched for a place in the shadow right away, finding a good place under a tree, to continue reading her recent book. Meanwhile Ruby, Weiss and Yang took Zwei to the green where they played catch. After a while Ruby and Weiss joined Blake in the shadow.

"Geez, I'm wiped out", said Ruby and let herself fall into the grass dramatically. Weiss set next to her more gracefully. "It is warm", she agreed while she tugged at her skirt. "Your sister on the other hand doesn't seem to mind that at all", noted the heiress.

Blake peeked over the edge of her book und saw her gold-haired partner running over the grass together with Zwei. It seemed like she had a little competition running with her dog, where they both tried to reach the ball before the other did.

Ruby answered still panting: "Yang always has been very persistent. Nobody wears her down that easily."

"So I noticed", mumbled Blake, thinking about the endless hours she had spent with her partner in the gym. She and her aching muscles could confirm the blonde's stamina. Ruby sat up grinning. "That's nothing. You should have seen her as a child with all the animals!" Weiss furrowed her brow. "Animals? You had more pets than just Zwei?"

Ruby shook her head. "Not really but as a child Yang used to bring all kind of animals into our home. Stray cats, baby birds that fell out of the nest, she even wanted to help every hedgehog through the winter. She nursed and fed them until they recovered enough. Dad always let her get away with it because he saw what it meant to her. To be honest it was amazing to have such a lively house. It was fun." Remembering that part of her childhood brought a smile to Ruby's face. "She didn't stop until we got Zwei and it got more and more difficult to keep him from turning the house into a mess." Her partner nudged her with her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you played your part in that. " Ruby rubbed her neck with an embarrassed laugh, just like Yang often did. "That's probably true but Yang was always there to make everything right again."

"Yang?" asked Weiss in a skeptical tone. "Your sister who found a week-old sandwich in her gym bag the other day? It's hard for me to think of her as a tidy person." The young team leader shrugged. "She only is if she has to. Here she's just a student like everyone else and not responsible for a household." In that moment Blake put away her book for good. She hadn't read a word since the start of the conversation anyway.

"But why did she do it?" Blake asked the younger sister. "Why take all these animals in? I mean I'd understand one or two but that many?" The younger girl looked at her and thought about it for a moment. Finally she answered: "Now that you mention it…I don't really know why. Somehow it just made sense to me. Yang is someone who likes to take care of others. I think that's just in her nature."

After a minute of silence the conversation drifted into another subject. Blake reached out for her book and started reading again but she found it difficult to concentrate on the letters in front of her. Her eyes kept wandering to her partner.

* * *

On their way back to Beacon Blake's question was still bugging her. She chose to let herself fall behind her group of friends. Just as hoped Yang picked up on Blake falling behind and stopped in her tracks so she could walk beside her partner again. "Something up?"

Blake shook her head. "No I…Yang can I ask you something?" The blonde grinned. "Of course! You can ask me anything, partner." She winked at the faunus. Blake rolled her eyes but couldn't help smirking at her partner's silliness. Then she stared telling Yang about the conversation with Ruby back in the park. Yang looked at her puzzled before she started listening carefully.

When Blake ended she fixated the other girl with her eyes and asked: "So why did you do it?" Her partner returned her look. She smiled but it was a sad smile, one, that didn't quite reach her eyes. Eventually Yang said only four words:

"Nobody should be abandoned."


End file.
